Minimally invasive surgery is an advanced concept surgery method which can increase survival rates and the quality of life after surgery by minimizing damage to the body and improving accuracy and safety of the surgery, and various means for such minimally invasive surgery are being developed. The conventional endoscopic surgical apparatus has a problem in that, since surgery is carried out depending on only endoscopic image information, a cut range of a diseased part becomes large in order to safely and precisely perform the surgery, and thus, pain and bleeding are large during the surgery and recovery takes a long time after the surgery. Further, the three-dimensional surgery apparatus (Korean Patent Registration No. 10-2011-0142323) proposed to enable the minimally invasive surgery also has a disadvantage in that since a therapeutic tool should be necessarily inserted into a body through the interior of a main tube, the diameter of the inserted therapeutic tool should be smaller than the diameter of the main tube, and, since the main tube of the three-dimensional surgery apparatus includes an inner tube and an outer tube, the radius of the therapeutic tool which can be mounted therein should be much smaller. Further, the three-dimensional surgery apparatus has a disadvantage in that the therapeutic tool and a spin shaft are connected to each other through a separate connection member, and power is transmitted to the spin shaft through the interior of the connection member, and thus, a power transmission apparatus should be miniaturized.
In recent years, with the increase in concerns for the minimally invasive medical surgery and diagnosis method, the present inventors have developed an apparatus which may include a tool or device (hereinafter, referred to as a “device”)—electronic endoscope camera, ultrasonic wave transducer, surgical tool such as robot arm, and the like—for minimally invasive surgery within a human body, the tool or device being inserted into a body of a patient, corresponding to a working space, through a small injection hole, and can perform various functions within such a working space. That is, the present inventors want to develop a trans-platform apparatus which includes an injection hole through which a device used for diagnosis and therapy is injected, and the size of which is as small as possible, and injected devices, the size and the number of which are as large as possible.
Throughout the entire specification, many papers and patent documents are referenced and their citations are represented. The disclosures of cited papers and patent documents are entirely incorporated by reference into the present specification, and the level of the technical field within which the present invention falls and details of the present invention are explained more clearly.